can an andriods love save a dark heart?
by ddrhellbunny
Summary: Li Syaoran is in a gang set into the future. After being possesed by a deamon, he willfuly kills everyone in his path, but one day,he meets an andriod that maybe able to change his unruly heart.
1. Default Chapter

An androids heart, which can change a man.  
  
Authors notes: Hello everyone :D well I am actually writing a fanfic, eh.. Go figure, but yes I am writing one no less. I am not to good at writing, but I'll give anything a shot once. I am not going to give the story away too much, but basically is set in the future, like the year.. 2080 or something like that. Also your going to read about old like buildings too and don't worry, its suppose to be like that. You see there is one building in the city that is at least 100 years old or so and it was kinda redone so it would look nice in the center of the city. The people didn't want to tear it down because of how ancient it was, but the government actually knew why they didn't want to tear it down.. Lets just say there's something very important in there that they don't want to awaken. Hehehe I am so evil *devious smile* XD Disclaimer: I am going to say it once! And only once! *Clears throat* I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! Nor will I ever.. * Sigh * damn things. Growl. Ok on with the fic!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Encounter with Thieves  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small voice echoed through the cold darkness.  
  
"Please."  
  
" Please. Hurry."  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"Please. Find me. I am scared."  
  
Finally the darkness smothered the voice and the deafening silence took over.  
  
A cold breeze swept through a serene town at the edge of Japan called Kaugito and a gray haze hung over the streets like the clouds in the sky. It was a cool night in the middle of summer and people could rest from the blazing heat of the day. Life here was as simple as it could get, not many troubles and no doubts, or that's what the narrow-minded people thought. But to there true misfortune, all was not well in the hours of darkness.  
  
The wind howled and whistled through the darkness. Nobody in their right mind would be outside at this time at night, except.. a few black shadows that swept silently through the streets of the quiet town where the people rested. They flitted up and down lanes and allies making sure no one knew of their presence. There black cloaks covering their bodies and faces from the streetlights that hung overhead. Trailing to the center of the city stood a large building with palace like qualities stood proud and tall with confidence of its security and yet this building had shown signs of wear and tear, obviously this building was very old. These figures finally stopped behind the wall of a house near by, cautiously, so as not to be noticed. A cold gust of wind blew and their black cloaks flowed slowly over their bodies, making them look like moving liquid figures. With a silent nod the figures were off again, headed for the building with high stature and rich looking surroundings. Running swiftly into the night you could only hear the light taps of their boots, which barely touched the ground when they ran. Getting ever so closer they halted and looked up at a large open window that was at the side of the building. A large open window that was two stories up. They looked up with angry expressions on their faces and several of them sighed quietly to themselves. Most of the figures, from what you could see, looked discouraged and hopeless, except for one man. He was of a medium height and his cinnamon brow locks hung over his eyes and whipped at his face in the cool summer night's wind. He smirked under his hood and crouched down low so his hands were placed on the soft grass, his fingers playing with the soft ground covering. He crouched even lower, as if he were a spring, breathing in and out quietly. The other figures surrounding him stared at him with obvious shock in their eyes, but they quickly covered their emotions and returned to looking suspicious and cruel. The cinnamon haired man jumped off the ground with incredible force, making the blades of grass quiver violently beneath him as he landed smoothly on the window's ledge, with his cloak falling to his side and surrounding him with shadows again. For a moment, he was completely visible to the world, with his cloak flying behind him, and his features were recognizable. He had dark eyes. They were so unbelievably dark, that if someone were to say they were black, they would be right. He was of a strong build, with his muscles rippling beneath his clothes, and there was a cruel smile dancing on his lips. Jumping off the ledge and into the room he peered out and signaled to the men that he was going to get a rope to pull them upwards. The figures at the bottom gave him an "ok" signal and with that he walked further into the room. The room was medium size, with paintings of the ocean hanging all over the walls. He looked to his left to find a bed of a large size, with a red and black silk comforter hemmed with gold. Hanging off the gold were black pearls dangling off the hem. There were about 4 or 5 pillows on the bed, from which he could see. He looked to his right to see a fireplace with the last of embers dying down in it. They tossed a glowing red light over the man and made him look even more unreal and evil. Thankfully there was no one in the bed for him to wake up. He smirked to him self and then sighed 'Well, it's lucky for the people who live here that they aren't sleeping here, because if they were.I'd have to slit their throats.'  
  
He chuckled at the thought, even though that's what he did most of the time. Over the course of the years of being in that little gang, he had killed many more people than he had ever intended too. He didn't seem to care anymore. He had grown cold and emotionless, unable to feel love for anyone. As long as he had his sword by his side and was surrounded by his faithful gang, he didn't care what happened to the innocent people they ran into. After all, they were just civilians that got in his way, But before he had become part of this gang, he did have a softer side, though you wouldn't believe it if you saw him. He had friends and a family that cared. Oh sure, maybe they had trained him a little too hard, but he got over it. But one day..  
  
A young boy of the age of 8 was on his way to see the shrine of his ancestors. On his way he took the path of the cherry blossoms. Cherry blossoms were very rare in Hong Kong, but being in the rich family that he was, he could ask for any exotic plant or thing that he liked, so he had picked the beautiful pink flowers. They had always seemed to have a certain effect on him that made him feel warm and safe inside. He felt as though no one could harm him, just as long as he was around the cherry blossoms; or Sakura trees as he liked to call them. Inhaling the cherry scent of the trees he continued his well-know path to his destination. Finally after a long, relaxing walk he came out of the woods, and into the wide-open space of the shrine. He saw his family gathered round at a large stone table, with a shining piece of hunter green silk that sparkled in the light. Wondering what was going on he pushed his way to the table and the cloth. His intense amber eyes shifted over all of the familiar figures of his family and then landed on the silk. Nearly all of the people standing around him were crying and sniffling. Some of the elders were even there, though there were no tears in their eyes, only looks of misery and grief. The little boy looked around the table. He saw his mother, Yelen Li, proud and beautiful, Her face still set and strong, but with a single tear trickling down her cheek. Next he saw his many older sisters, Feime, Shehua, Huanlen, and the oldest, Hudie. They were all hugging each with tears running down their young, beautiful faces. 'Obviously someone had died,' he thought, 'but whom?' He couldn't tell. He knew it was very disrespectful to lift the cover from a dead person, so he contained his urge to take a peek at the corpse. He continued searching through the faces of his family, looking for that one missing person. To his right stood his cousin Meiling and her mother, they both had tears in their eyes, though he could tell Meiling was trying to stay strong and keep a brave face. She had always been like that since the day she was born. He looked about and found that he knew everyone, but it seemed one person was missing, but he could place who it was. Then it hit him. ' Oh no. I-it can't be!' the little boy thought covering his mouth in horror. He ran to the green silk and grabbed it, not caring how disrespectful it was, and forgetting not to let any of his emotions show. Noticing what was going on, Yelen stopped crying in shock and put on a strong, hard face. She ran to her son to try and stop him, but she was too late. The young boy pulled it off and stood back in shock. There lay his close friend and beloved father, dead. 'Wha-what?!' he cried. 'No! He's not dead!' He sobbed, with tears streaming down his face. 'NO!' He screamed, feeling his mothers pale hand on his quivering shoulder. 'NO!' He screamed even louder, tearing away from her and starting to run. She quickly caught him and brought him back up to her. "Yes, he's gone. You can't do anything about it. Get yourself under control.' His mother said in a soft harsh voice, obviously embarrassed that even after all of his years of training he could not handle a death with dignity, even though that's what his father would have wanted. She held onto his shoulders tightly and pulled him into a hug. He cried like he had never cried before in her embrace. 'Sweetie, he's gone. Let it go. Forget.' She said to him. 'NO! I'LL NEVER FORGET IT!' He screamed at her, outraged. He tore himself from her grasp and ran. He ran away from the people crying and staring. Away from his sisters, who were stronger than him, away from his mother's cold words, and away, far away from his father's soulless body. He was running faster. faster until his legs hurt. 'Why don't they understand! I can never forget this! He was my best friend! And so caring to me!' he had always been so close with his dad, more than anyone else in the world. He only had trusted his father with everything, with friends, family, and other things he couldn't comply with anyone else. He only trusted his father and could only talk to his father, but now. it's all gone, it's all gone! The one person in his life who could ever lift any kind of unhappy feelings off of him, was dead and gone. Still running into the forest he tripped over a root of a tree and came tumbling to a stop under a beautiful cherry tree. He lay there for several minutes, not wanting to remember and yet, not wanting to forget. All he could do was cry. He couldn't stand the pain. He wanted to get away from it all. ' No dad. why? WHY??? Why did you have to leave me.' He lay there for countless hours, sobbing and remembering all of the happy times with his father. When he finally sat up, it was dark out and he felt that he could cry no longer. His head was dizzy and he felt light headed for getting out so many emotions at once. He began sit up and slowly wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them tightly. The shadows of the trees covered him so he was nothing more than a shadow, fading from different shades of grays, into black. Late into the night he fell into a deep dreamless sleep underneath that beautiful Sakura tree. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard a voice whisper to him 'so, life is not well? Sometimes, your rage takes over, doesn't it? Sometimes, your hate consumes you, doesn't it? And sometimes you fell the need to kill.. don't you Li -Shaoran?' His heart began to beat faster and faster as the harsh, rough voice continued whisper in his head. His eyes snapped open and startled, he sat up quickly. Looking around him, he saw no one. No sigh of any kind of life or movement. He looked in disbelief 'who.who are you?' he said a little shaky. He couldn't hear the voice anymore. 'was. I dreaming?' he began to think 'am I turning into a schizo?' There was no one talking to him from inside of his head. He was imagining things, right? He heard a cold harsh laugh, which faded into a soft cruel chuckle. 'I am merely your conscience.' It chuckled again, a little less cruelly this time. ' I want to help you.' It said softly. Shaoran's eyes lifted and his body relaxed a little. 'R-really? You'd do that for me?' he asked anxiously 'Of course I would!' The voice laughed in a soft, almost kind voice. Then Shaoran's doubt returned. 'But. how could you help me?' He asked. The voice paused for a moment, but then came back with a smooth, convincing tone to it. 'Don't worry, just leave that up to me.' It said, and then the voice was gone. The little boy sat there, wondering what had just happened and where the helpful voice had gone to for a while. Then, all of a sudden, he felt as if he were being smothered by his anger, his sadness, his hate, his rage, and he felt the darkness closing around him. His heart beat so fast it felt like he would explode with emotion. He cryed out in pain as these new feeling pulsated through him. It felt like adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he could feel it circulating all through him. He sat there with his eyes closed and the darkness flowing through his mind and tainting his soul for countless hours. He didn't know how long he had been there, but when he opened his eyes, they were not the same. They had changed and darkened from the beautiful amber color they once were, to never ending pools of blackness. His tears were completely gone and now all he could feel was anger and misery, but most of all the need to kill. He pushed himself from the floor, noticing that he hardly had to flex a muscle. He grabbed a small twig off of the cherry tree, one, with a tiny blossom on the end and crushed it effortlessly between his fingers. He smiled a cruel smile to himself and looked up at the sky. Then, he heard his conscience again, but this time he was not afraid and he listened eagerly. 'Go, go my child and kill. Kill what you have to, to satisfy your rage.' He nodded silently and started back towards his house with the voice urging him on. Telling him to kill. He finally reached the huge mansion he had lived in for all of his childhood. A large building with Chinese style surrounding and beautiful scenery decorated the perimeter of the house. Standing outside, he slowly looked up into the window and stared at the glassy texture. He smiled ever so evilly and went inside. Everyone was asleep, he could tell by the silence. He walked up the long staircase in small undetectable steps. Finally reaching the top, he walked silently down the long hallway, searching for his mother's room while looking at all the pictures hung on the wall. Most of them were from celebrations or accomplishments, but one caught his eye. A picture of him and his beloved, dead father. His eyes narrowed and glared at the picture. 'No more of this.' He said and tore it off the wall. The glass shattered into millions of pieces and the frame bounced off to the side. Unaware of the loud noise that he had created he resumed his search. Finally, at the end of the hallway he found the room and went in. Slowly peeking in, he carefully opened to door fully. His cold eyes locked onto her sleeping body across the room. He walked closer and closer to her, his eyes staying on her the whole time. Even in her sleep she was beautiful. He could see her long brown hair, her smooth pale skin, and her solemn face. He looked at her silent body for several minutes, watching her quite ritualistic breathing. Finally, he teared his eyes away from her to search the room. He looked over the floor and up the walls. He saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned. There, on the wall, was the sword of the Li-clan. 'It's beautiful, dear. It would, suit your purpose.' A cold voice hissed in his mind. He smirked and quickly snatched it off of the wall. He unsheathed it, admiring its beauty and holding it close to his body while walking back over to his mother's unmoving figure. Slowly, with a cruel smile he raised it over his head. 'Good bye mother.' he whispered, and plunged the sword deep into her heart. Blood splattered everywhere, leaving one drop just below his eye, making it look as though he was crying blood. And in fact, a real tear did drip down his face slowly. 'I loved you, mother.' He said, and with that he leaned over and kissed her cheek slowly, tasting blood on his lips. He licked it away and smiled to himself. Her blood was flowing everywhere. It was all over his clothes, the floor, the bed, and his hands. 'Look mother, you've made a mess...' He said cruelly. He put the sword back into the case, set it next to his mother where it was immediately covered with blood, and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, a sick thought floated into his mind. ' Heh. might as well.' he chuckled. He walked a few steps down the hall to where there was a dagger hanging on the wall. Then, he went to the rest of his relatives. He walked slowly and quietly, doing his job quickly, so as not to wake anyone else with screams, though it may have been more exciting and fulfilling if they had screamed, but deciding it'd be best not to get caught now. The silence in the street was deafening. The young boy came out of the house and walked down his driveway smirking to himself. 'Good, they're gone.now its time to leave.' He chuckled and started to run for the woods. 'What a surprise the town shall have tomorrow, when someone comes to call on my family and finds them all dead, drowned in pools of their own blood.' Looking back, he had no regrets, no sorrows, and no feelings, except the desire to destroy, to murder. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Coming back to reality, he scanned the room with his eyes for a rope of some sort but found none. He decided that he would have to use the bed sheets. He grabbed the end of a red sheet and pulled it off with ease and began to tie it to the rest of them. Carefully, he slipped it out the window to pull the men up. At the bottom one man grabbled the sheets and tugged, asking to be pulled up. Slowly, but with great strength he carried the figure up to the window's ledge. The man held onto the ledge and hoisted himself up. Smiling under his hood, he patted the brown-haired man on the back. 'Nice job' He whispered, 'You never seem to fail us ne Li- San?' He asked with a small laugh. Shaoran just smiled back, and resumed lifting the men up. After a couple of minutes, all the men were safely up and ready carry out their plan. 'Listen up.' Shaoran whispered, trying to get their attention. 'I want you two to search the west corridor.' He said, pointing to two people on his left. Then looking to his right, he spoke again 'You two, search the east corridor.' Pointing to the two shadowy figures next to him 'You guys to the north, and me and Hiko will take the south got that??' He asked in a harsh voice, daring anyone to object. All the people nodded willfully, understanding completely. 'Also.' Shaoran said. 'Steal as much as you are able to carry, and then head out. Don't wait for the others. If someone wakes up, we don't all need to get killed.' He said with a smirk. The entire group nodded slowly and walked quietly out into the hall. Shaoran and Hiko moved down the south hall, searching in all the rooms for valuable things they might be able to sell on the lack market. Walking down the dark hallway, they tried they're hardest not to let their footsteps to make any sound, so as not to alarm anyone. The floor of the hallway was a blue-green marble with gray speckles dotted into the glassy tiles. The walls were an antique whit in color, and had unlit torches running all along them. Looking in another room, Hiko sighed and closed the door lightly. 'We've just about searched the entire hallway and still no jewels. No nothing.' He sighed again. Shaoran stared down the hallway with a solemn face, not saying anything. 'Well.' He started. 'Lets just keep going to see where this leads to.' He finished. Hiko nodded at the command and started walking again. Moving silently down the dark hallway Shaoran started to feel a strange sensation growing inside of him, like an aura of some sort. Coming to the end of the hall, the to young men stopped in front of a wooden door with detailed markings and borders. They looked at each other, nodding silently, and went inside. Slowly, they moved the door open and a bright blue light spilled out into the hallway. They shielded their eyes with their hands against the light. Once they got used to the brightness, they couldn't believe their eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: Ha ha! Sorry I had to put a cliffhanger in there somewhere. I'm sooo bad. Well did ya like it? I hope so cuz I worked hard on this. I am trying to improve, so, I like comments and criticism, it always helps my purpose. Yay! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. :D 


	2. Chapter 2 : discovery

A/N: Hello again everyone! XD well I got around to writing my next chapter. blah I suck at writing, but I am trying anyway X3 Welp on with the next chapter! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: like I said I am not saying it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2: The Meeting.  
  
Blue lights had spilled into the hallway and illuminated the walls and floors on which the two men were presently standing upon. They lifted up their cloaks to shield their eyes from the brightness of the rays. Finally after their eyes adjusted to the abrupt light, they uncover their hoods with confused expressions, until they unraveled at what they saw. Their breaths slowed down in amazement of the beautiful glowing lights. Glancing around the room Hiko's expression was changed into astonishment. Hiko's greenish blue eyes were large with excitement and wonder. Stepping first into the room with two unsure steps his body led him further into the glowing space, unaware of his own actions. The bangs of his light blonde hair fell over his eyes as he walked slowing further and further into the room. Shaoran, on the other hand, let his eyes drop back down into a glare. His brows knitted on top of his black eyes, waiting for something to happen. The blue florescent lights just above him lightened his dark brown hair. He sighed quietly to himself and stepped into the room a little cautiously, more along the lings of being aware, unlike Hiko was who was running around the room in awe. Thinking out loud he calmly said to himself, "Theres definitely something here that I sensed early, but what?" raising the last part of the sentence, Hiko glanced up from where he was looking; "what did you said Li-san?" the question brought Shaoran out of his confusing question and reassured him lightly. " Its. nothing." he calmly said and began to step into the room further with him. Hiko shrugged his shoulders and resumed his search throughout the room. It was a finely defined room indeed. The walls were of a pure glassy texture than shinned a dark blue-purple. With high ceilings accenting the walls of there glorious color. Roman coliseums aligned the walls one by one until there were four on each side of the wall. Large stained glassed windows appear on the walls and had pictures of God and Jesus on them. The floors, on the other hand, were nothing of which he had ever seen. It was a mixture of every blue possible that moved steadily throughout room, like ocean waves that crashed down on shore every day. It was a mysterious room at that. Although Hiko couldn't feel it, but Shaoran definitely could. It gave off some sort of unsure aura. Strong and powerful. but almost. like. It was scared! His eyes widened as he realized the aura. 'It's scared isn't it?' asking himself as if someone would answer his question. Finding this out he began to wonder why? Why would something so powerful that he felt, be afraid? He didn't know the answer. He couldn't explain it. Having such strong power led to greatness, he couldn't describe why he believed that thought, but he knew he just did. If he told Hiko what of his thoughts, he certainly believe he was crazy. Hiko had no powers that Shaoran did. He was ordinary man with looks that would make any women turn their head. He didn't mind though. He probably wouldn't even consider telling him anyway. After all, he was, just a worthless human like the rest.  
  
He resumed back to reality. Glancing around, he discovered Hiko was missing. Getting a little impatient he wandered around the room from where he was standing to find his partner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw him standing behind and alter and in front of some sort of door. Of course, Hiko was touching something that he shouldn't have been, an item that could leave fingerprints of them for discovery of themselves. Shaoran sighed and walked over to him quietly sneaking up on him. Coming up behind Hiko, Shaoran's famous smirk appeared on his face as he came up behind him. His dark cinnamon hair falling over his eyes shadowing his face. With a swift movement of his lips he spoke into hiko's ear. " What are you doing?" he asked him quietly in a dark voice a little on the aggravated side. The sudden sound that he made set Hiko off and turned around so quickly that it was a blur. He let out a short yelp of surprise as he fell backwards onto the floor. Shaoran covered his ears at the short loud sound emitting from his curious partner. Releasing his hands from the side of his head he spoke in a whisper but in a harsh tone " DO you wanna wake everyone in the building or do you just wanna get killed here??" he gave him a short glare and resumed to the other side of the alter. Hiko sighed as he let his muscles relax and drop his arms to his sides; he slowly stood up although clearly stunned by the abrupt appearance. " Woah Li-San, gomen. I just was startled but your uh. sudden appearance." Hiko began to plea a little and kept apologizing. Shaoran slowly turned to face him. A slight smile tugged on his lips, but it would be very impossible to see it from Hiko's distance. " Not a problem, just don't touch anything until we can figure out were all the valuables are. We don't want all of your fingerprints all of the stuff." Resuming his search, he walked down into the center of the room were an alter was held. Obviously this was a room for the worship of god. A large cross dangled from the walls on which the alter sat under. It was decorated with lilies and stands of candles burning dimly. He gave a short look of disgust and of hatred. 'What non-sense!' Sharon thought, there is no such thing as a god, and if there were he would be an arrogant son of a bitch. That was his opinion of course, but since the time of his father's death he had not be the same person he used to be. Although not knowing it for himself he was definitely more sinister than he would have ever been if it weren't for that dark rage of hate and pain building inside of him. Ever since it all nothing can seem to change his dark unruly heart. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " Help. Me." a small voice whispered into the darkness. " P-please help," it said again more loudly, but frightened. Blue lights expelled the darkness for a few moments then faded out. Then again, and faded. The lights ritualistically began there glowing on the strange tube that the stood below the lights. The wires and long medical instruments dangled from the long cylinder tube. A form of blue liquid, like water inside. Something inside of it. Something powerful. A figure formed into the tube of water. A women's figure with long flowing hair could be seen drifting into the blue liquid. Again, no sounds, no movement. until. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the front of the alter there held many jewels and treasure's worth wild for stealing. For worship of god no doubt. How pathetic! All of this could be put to better use. Smirking a little, he grabbed a bag from his side belt and started to poor all the crystallized stones into his pocket bags. 'Well I'll make sure that this will get that certain purpose.' he thought. Turing around slowly he walked off the stairs of the alter and stepped back onto the level ground. Glancing once again at his surroundings, looking for more valuables, he found his partner had once again gone missing, but this time he might have gotten on to something. The door that Hiko was standing at early was now opened and it lead to a small passageway into the darkness. Becoming curious, he decided to investigate. Walking slowly, hearing every footstep he made that echoed off the glassy walls. Carefully, he approached the secret passageway. He entered the doorway and peered in, nothing unusual so far. He slowly let his whole body come into the frame of the door and walked down the dark ally way. Pitch black, he could barley see, reaching into his pocket he drew out and odufa (or whatever those Chinese paper things he has), silently chanting a spell, fire emerged from the Chinese spell paper. The flame was bright and red, his favorite color. It had reminded him so much of all the innocent people he had shed blood upon, what pathetic souls. Meaningless lives they all had, that's why he took care of them. for GOOD. Resuming his search, he started to come to the end of the narrow passage, a dull blue light emitted from the end. He also began to notice that strong and powerful aura again. It didn't seem scared like before almost as if, it was welcoming him. What a strange thought to begin with. He had no idea what lay ahead of him and for the first time in his life, he felt afraid! Not panicked, but perhaps nervous. he'd never felt something quit like it. Oh sure he have fought all of the great masters in China and have felt there power, but this was different from what he had be used to. He quickened his pace for anticipation to get to his destination. Reaching the end, before his eyes he saw a dull-lighted room of what appeared to be a medical room. No, perhaps a science experimental lab. Glass tubes filed the counter tops; old rusted instruments lay on the floors and on trays. Medical papers scattered everywhere. He picked up a paper with he couldn't seem to comprehend, lots of medial terms he didn't know, he never went to medical school, highly understandable. What words he could seem to pick out is 'human,' 'advanced,' 'new technology.' He wondered what this could possibly mean. Staring at the papers, he came out of his state of confusion to remember that Hiko was missing. No sounds of alarms going off, that was a good sign, now if only he could find him before he got into some serious trouble that can get him killed. Wait! Why would he care? Hiko was another worthless human just like the rest of them! Why should he care what happened to him? Well one thing was for sure is that he could have him do his bidding for him, even though he was, as you say 'A ditz'. Dumping the papers over his shoulders he went to the end of the room where a door read, "Experiment Lab". ' Oh great' he began to think, now he's gonna she some really freaky experiment that these humans are trying to create, what are they trying to do? Cross breed humans and animal? He laughed at the thought; he could picture some creature that was half man and half cow. He chuckled softly again. Opening the door slowly, his chuckles became a gasp of shock. His face became blank with amazement. Standing before him was a glass tube with blue liquid. Wires attached to the side of the glass and a control panel at the bottom with flickering buttons and lights. But It wasn't just the technology that he had seen, oh no! What had made him gasp; it was the sheer beauty of what laid inside. It was a beautiful young girl with an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. She was so stunning, he couldn't get over it. Was this the aura he had felt? Yes. YES it was!! He couldn't believe it, no way such a. a human girl could posses so much power in her fragile body. Although he had to admit, her body was beautiful, like a true piece of art worth stealing. Just the right curves on the bottom and top. Her breasts were full and round, and her hips were the perfect curve. Also her legs were shaped like an athlete. Great for running. But the most appealing appearance to him was her face, from what wasn't covered by the mask. Her face was so delectate looking; she had thick lashes and soft looking skin. He hair covered the two side of her face very delicately, the color of auburn brown, like that of honey. She had bangs and beautiful, full lips from what he could see inside the mask. Oh she was stunning all right! A goddess in a medical tube! What a dreadful thought and yet so appealing! He couldn't bare it. Although he wouldn't admit it to him self. He was fighting with himself about his feeling for this. goddess. He began to hold his head as a throbbing pain began to surge through him again. He fell to his knees, weak from the excruciating pain. He leaned his right hand against the glass; finally his dark side completely took over his feeling and swallowed them up into the darkness. 'It' had won. The pain slowly faded away and he could regain himself. Breathing heavily he sighed with a deep exhaling breath and stood up. 'What fool I have been!' 'It' began to think in an unhumanly voice' Falling for this. Mortal girl!' he turned around in disgust. He closed his eyes for a spilt second and then reopened them, narrowed again. He began to walk away from the glass were the girl was. He was about to resume his search for Hiko when he suddenly felt the aura surge with fright! He wanted to leave but his feet seemed cemented to the tiled floor. All of his strength seemed to fade away from his muscles and body. Just when he thought it couldn't get any weirder, he began to hear something. Something like a voice, light and feathery with a warm feeling to it. ' P-please... Stay...' the voice began to say. It kept repeating it over and over again until Sharon thought he was going crazy. He held his hands to his ears at an attempt to block out the voices that were entering his head. They were driving him and his dark self mad! All the warm feelings flowed threw him in an attempt to make him stay. Finally. ' ALL RIGHT!! Enough!" He screamed. The voices stopped clearly afraid. He turned his head slightly behind him and he jumped back in surprise. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: wheeeeee! Another cliffhanger? Yes, hehe, I am odd. Well I kinda liked how this chapter came out, I am sorry to all the people who worship god and what not, but remember, this is not what I actually think, its Shaoran's thoughts, so sorry if I offended anyone with the talk of god in this chapter. Well got to get to work on my next chapter! Yay! Ok have fun ^_~ see ya! 


	3. Chapter 3: My name is Sakura?

A/N: well another chapter ready to go. I think my writing has improved a bit, but not by a lot... hehe.. yea.. anyway.. well on with the show! Err.. Oo; fic. thing XD  
  
Chapter 3: My name.. Is Sakura?  
  
Shaoran's breath slowed down due to the shock, but realizing something, his surprised feelings were returned back to normal. "Hiyo Li- san!" whispered Hiko softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Shaoran glared at him in disgust that such a person such as Hiko could actually startle him. Hiko, being native as ever, didn't even notice the remorse glare that was given by Shaoran. He resumed back over to where he came from and sat down. Shaoran sighed ' what has become of me? I am getting nervous, and all by nothing' he may have thought that, but deep down, he knew that whatever freaked him out, would surely come back to haunt him. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did, after all, he was very powerful, enough to take on 10 guys at once with nothing but his fists. He chuckled once again ' my egotistical self is definitely back again' He glanced up and stared in Hiko's direction. Hiko had his hands pressed against the glass tube of where he saw the "goddess." Sighing harshly he walked up the metal stairs that lead into the back of the tube where all of the wires were hung. Hiko gapped and awed at the beautiful figure that was inside. "Li-san, do you see what I see?" Staring in Hiko's eye direction, he glanced mildly at the girl and looked back towards Hiko. "Yes. I see it" Hiko's hazel eyes gleamed with excitement as he redirected his attention back to the girl. "Isn't she lovely? She's like. perfect in every way and form." Shaoran turned his back on Hiko's excitement. "Well, you may gawk at her all you want, but I am telling you one thing, she should not be your only thoughts, we have more important things to do..." He turned back around and found that he had disappeared! 'Now where did that little son of a bitch get t-.?' He found him out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late. Being unable to touch anything for 2 seconds, Hiko had pulled a lever of some sort and the glass medical tube, which has held this "so called experiment" began to glow and shake. His blood burned with rage and anger. 'God damn it!!!' He swiftly ran up behind Hiko and grasped his neck in anger. " You never listen to me do you?! I should kill you for this!!" Hiko gasped and wheezed trying to apologize for his curiosity. "I. I am sorry. Li-san. it was.. just-" he was cut short when they heard an unearthly shatter. Both of them stopped and looked at where the sound had come from and realized and that tube had broken! Their eyes widened and they stared at the shattered pieces of glass that where on the ground. They glistened from the lights that were above, and shimmered with they blue liquid that coated them. Shaoran and Hiko moved their eyes to the center of the room and saw the woman laying stomach first on the floor. Shaoran glared at Hiko once again and ambled up to where she laid. Hiko soon realized that he left and followed him. Shaoran knelt on his right knee and picked up the girls face. He stared at her for a while, examining her features and minor details. He unexpectedly saw her eyelids twitch which semi-startled him. He gazed upon her in wonder. 'Are you going to wake up?' he began to think. Hiko knelt down right next to Shaoran. He stared at her in wonder as well. "Li-san, what do you think she could be?" Shaoran didn't bother to look up at him, but replied with an 'I don't know' shrug. Shaoran stood back up, letting the girl's head rest back down on the floor. He didn't want to leave; yet he did. ' Was it your aura. that kept me here? Could it be you?"  
  
Subject 500026 waiting for response.  
  
..  
  
Switching to Active mod.  
  
.  
  
Please stand by for further instructions.  
  
Hiko glanced up at Shaoran for a second, the resumed looking at the girl ' she is so beautiful. what in the world would she be doing here? In this. trash heap?' Hiko felt a little sorry for her, such a beautiful lady should be treated with respect, not being locked up in this medical room. He picked her up, noticing how light she was, and held her from the shoulder to her knees, making sure he supported every bit of her fragile body. Shaoran momentarily looked at what Hiko was doing and then turned to face him. " What do you think your doing?" Hiko smiled on of those dazzling 'I am so good looking' smiles "well I thought such a beautiful lady would like one of her princes' to rescue her from the tower which is being kept." He smiled again. Shaoran on the other hand was not amused in the least bit. "Will you cut the crap already? Do you honestly think I'll let you bring her back with us?" Hiko looked ashamed and bowed his head. Shaoran looked away from him "eh.. baka." Hiko picked his head up with a look of encouragement on his face " oh, but please? I mean, what harm could she possibly do?" He looked away 'oh.. if only he could feel what I feel now. she maybe innocent looking, but I can detect something within her.' before he could resume those thoughts of doubt, they began to hear a buzzing noise. finally it donged them on the head in realization. 'shit..' They both thought " fuck.. one of those idiotic fools must have set off the alarm!" The alarm blared with sounds that rang in their ears. Hiko looked worried as did Shaoran. Shaoran turned towards Hiko once again " Hiko lets go before we get caught." He started to run out into the passageway from which they came. Hiko followed his movements but stopped halfway. " But Li- san!" he called out "What do you want me to do with the girl?!" but it was too late. He was already gone. Wanting to do what he wants and yet wanting to respect Li-san's orders. he looked down at the girl in his arm and sighed 'Well now, what to do with you.' He looked back up and finally decided. He bolted down into the passageway as well, still having the lady in his arms. His pace was quickened when he heard the sounds of guards coming down the hallway. His heart raced as he tried his best to run his fastest down the long corridor. Breathing hard and slamming his feet on the shinny glass marble, he scrambled to get him and the girl out of there. 'Damn it' he thought 'where in the world is the window??' His mind raced with the possible thought that he would actually be caught, and his gang wouldn't do a damn thing about it because they wouldn't want to be caught themselves. He paced up and down different wings of the hallway in the search for that certain room. The girl in his arms lay still and lifeless. He began to wonder if she was really worth all this trouble, or if she was dead. 'No' he said to himself 'I won't let her be here forever, alive or not, I should put her soul to rest' He ran and ran, with a certain adrenaline of hope surging through him. Pushing his legs to the breaking point, he tried to get away from the voices of the guards that were chasing after him. "Shit." he said under his breath. He looked behind him and found that he had out run the guards. "Oh thank god,." he said sighing harshly. He ran into a little corner of the hallway and slumped down with the woman lying in his arms. He smiled a bit as he rested and tried to catch his breath. "Damn guards," he whispered " I certainly out ran them," he laughed. "Ahh.." he sighed. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled slightly "you should be thanking me.. I am saving your life my princess." He brushed a lock of hair that was falling over her delicate face. When he touched her, he felt a spark go off. He jumped back a little in surprise as he say her eyelids once again, moving. He watched them flicker and finally saw them begin to open. He was astonished, what he saw before him were certainly no mortal eyes. Her eyes. they were beautiful! She opened them all the way and stared at Hiko in confusion. He stared back just the same. He looked into her eyes and he swore he could almost see her soul. Her eyes were pure emerald Gems with a mix of every green and blue in them. Other words could not describe her eyes. In a simple way to put it, her eyes looked like there were white flames dancing in her eyes. She looked away for a moment and gazed up at the ceiling and then back towards him. She tilted her head cutely. Hiko smiled brightly, to know that he actually was saving this beautiful princess. His eyes started to water ' oh my god.. She's so beautiful and she'll be so grateful that I saved her she'll want to be with me and maybe marry me!' that is what he dreamed, such a womanizer, its amazing. He smiled upon her "what is your name young one?" He tried his best to sound like a gentleman. She straightened out her head and looked at him, clearly not wanting or not able to speak. His smile faded into a grin. " Do you not now your own name?" She looked down for a moment as if searching in her mind for an answer. Her eyes looked back up at him but with her head still tilted downward. She shook her head slightly. His grin then faded. " How sad. not to now your own name, would you like me to give you a name?" She smiled instantly and nodded. " Great!" he said "how about. umm. hmm." he pondered. 'What could be a good name to give her?' He looked at her, studying her face and her body. He noticed that on her wrist he saw a barcode with the number 500026 on it and underneath it, there seemed to be a small cherry blossom burned into her skin. ' That's it!' he thought. He smiled up at her " would you like the name sakura?" She thought for a moment, but then smiled and nodded gratefully. "Alright! Then sakura is you name!" He laughed ' such an innocent girl' he thought. He looked up from the girl and could see the shadows of the guards coming towards the hallway. His heart picked up speed again as he prayed they wouldn't come down this hallway. The guards seemed to pass him. He let go of his breath that he was holding and sighed in relief, but at the last second one of them spotted Hiko. " Hey!! He's down here!!" One of them yelled. ' Crap!' Hiko bolted up from the floor and grabbed the girl once again in his arms. She seemed confused about his doings and stared at him as if asking what he was doing. He smirked and told her " don't worry, I am just saving my princess" he ran with her in his arms towards the end of the hallway and discovered the room from where they had come from ' all right! Now I can get out of here.' He ran into the room and closed the door locking it shut. He ran to the window and was about to climb down when he noticed there were no bed sheets to tie to get down. " This is not good," he said out loud. His sudden voice of hopelessness seemed to frighten Sakura. He reassured her lightly. " Don't worry, we'll be fine, I know we will." He gulped at those words. ' I wish I could be as confident as I say I would.' He peered out the window once more; he could hear the guards getting ever closer. He panicked. ' What am I to do? I can't risk jumping, I'll kill myself." He finally heard the guards reach their destination and they were trying to break down the door. Sakura cowered in fear and she curled up in his arms. Hiko looked down upon her fragile for and nodded with triumph. " I will do this... Even if I don't make it, at least she will.' He walked carefully over the window and stood upon it. He gazed upon the cloudy night sky and the forest of trees below. His breath slowed down and he closed his eyes. He heard the guards trying to break down the door and they seemed to be succeeding. He took a deep breath and went for it. He slipped off the window and everything went dark.  
  
A/N: I hope that was ok for the 3rd chapter, sorry it was so short XD but I'll write the next chapter soon, until then, later! 


End file.
